


Family is not an important thing (It is everything)

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Car Accidents, Character Death, Family, Father Figures, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Just A Dream, Kimi is the softest person ever, M/M, Mentions of Death & Blood, Nightmares, not actual death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:05:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: A horrible nightmare, and a tender moment.





	Family is not an important thing (It is everything)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Kimi's dream is quite graphic and involves a character death, if you prefer not to read it, skip to the part that's not in italics !
> 
> I realise there might be a bit of background missing to this, but I do plan to write more about them, also to explain how they got so close, so let me know if you want to read that ;)
> 
> Title: helpfully provided by Google and Single N

_ It started as a normal race, Max on the grid next to him and Sebastian and Valtteri in front of them. Kimi had a fast start, but so did Max, the young man staying next to Kimi on the straight. Kimi couldn’t resist a proud smirk, even though they were competitors here and that was certainly no place for Kimi’s fatherly instincts towards the young man.  _

_ They neared the first corner and everything seemed to go in slow motion. Kimi felt Max’s front tyre nick his, sending Max spiralling off the track. Kimi cursed as also his car swayed, coming to a halt with a gentle bump against the barrier. Kimi did not take a moment to figure out if he was hurt anywhere, it all didn’t matter. Max was hurt, he had hurt his little lion. _

_ He pushed himself out of the confinements of his car, stumbling a little as his foot hooked behind the Halo. He rushed over to the wrack that was Max’s Red Bull, the car smashed into the barrier and pressed into an almost unrecognisable shape. Kimi tore his helmet off on his way there, carelessly throwing it on the ground before falling to his knees.  _

_ Max wasn’t moving, his head lolled to a side, his hands limply on his lap. Kimi cursed, awkwardly reaching for him through the Halo. He unclipped the strap under Max’s chin and pulled the helmet off the Dutchman’s head. _

_ “Come on Max!” Kimi yelled, patting Max’s cheek as his eyes stayed closed. Kimi undid the young man’s seatbelt and somehow dragged him out of the car, letting out a sob as Max limply fell against him. His side was bleeding, darkening the blue of his race suit, and staining Kimi’s hands as he tried to stop the blood from flowing. _

_ “Maxy…” Kimi tried desperately. He screamed for paramedics, but no one came.  _

_ “Kimi…” Max said hoarsely. Kimi looked down on him with wide eyes. _

_ “Hang in there.” he said in a shaky voice. Max groaned and let out a frightened noise. _

_ “It’s hurts Kimi…” he muttered. Kimi sobbed and kissed his forehead.  _

_ “Stay with me Max, I’ve got you.” he tried desperately. The bleeding had worsened and Max groaned, shuddering as he blinked up at Kimi. _

_ “Kimi…” he whispered, closing his eyes and letting out a stuttering breath before going still. Kimi let out a hoarse yell, shaking Max’s body. _

_ “Stay with me…” Kimi choked, hugging his little one close to his chest. Max didn’t move anymore and Kimi could not feel his pulse. “I’m so sorry..” Kimi whispered, kissing Max’s temple. “Please sweetheart, don’t do this to me…” He let out a choked sound, gently whispering to Max as he cradled him close, holding him one last time. He had been the one to hit Max. He had killed the young man he considered to be his son.  _

Kimi woke up with a strangled breath, his back feeling sweaty and his shirt sticking to his skin. He reached out to the other side of the bed but found it empty. He let out a groan when he realised Seb was away for the weekend, he could really use someone right now.

His laboured breathing remained long after he had woken up, no matter how many times Kimi told himself it was just a dream, he could still feel Max’s blood on his hands, still feel the Dutchman’s limp body in his arms. He groaned and sat up, wiping at his eyes. The panic just wouldn’t leave his body, he couldn’t calm down. 

It was irrational, he realised that, but he just had to see Max, see he was really okay. He got up and quickly got dressed, not bothering with shoes as Max was just down the hall. When he arrived at Max’s door, he hesitated. He had no clue what the time was and was pretty sure Max would be asleep. 

Still, he knocked softly, seeing if Max was awake anyways. The door did open, which surprised Kimi slightly, and Max sleepily blinked up at him

“Kimi..?” he muttered, wiping at his eyes and yawning. Kimi let out a shuddering breath and dragged the young man into his arms, hugging him tightly. Max let out a confused sound, but then hugged back, wrapping his arms around Kimi’s back. 

“Wha’s going on?” he slurred sleepily, shuffling back into his room so they could close the door and have some more privacy.

“You’re okay…” Kimi breathed out, smiling in relief as Max wiggled around him a little in his arms, very much alive.

“I’m fine…” Max said in confusion, pulling away slightly to look at the Finn. Kimi let out a choked sound and tenderly brushed Max’s hair back a little.

“You’re okay.” he repeated, trying to will the tears in his eyes down. Max noticed his watery eyes anyways and quickly cuddled close again, still not sure what was going on but still wanting to comfort him.

“Nightmare.” Kimi wheezed out eventually. Max let out a soft noise and pressed his face in the crook of Kimi’s neck.

“What was it about?” he asked. Kimi sighed and pulled away, moving over to the bed and pulling the still groggy Dutchman after him.

“It was about you.” he mumbled as he sat down on the bed. Max frowned as he sat down next to him. 

“Me?” he asked in confusion. Kimi sighed and wiped at his face.

“We were in a race, and we made contact and you… well we both crashed but you… you didn’t…” he let out a shaky sob. “I pulled you out from the car, but you...you…” he couldn’t say it. Max bit his lip and cuddled into Kimi’s side, taking Kimi’s hand and pressing one of the Finn’s fingers to the pulse in his neck.

“I’m okay.” he said softly but firmly. Kimi let out a sob and pulled him into his chest, resting his head on top of Max’s. 

“Sorry for waking you up for all this…” he mumbled after a while, feeling Max’s breath slowing down slightly. Max hummed and looked up.

“Is okay, you’d do the same for me.” he mumbled. Kimi nodded, kissing Max’s temple.

“Yes I would.” 

Max smiled crookedly, snuggling into Kimi’s hold a little more. Kimi carded his fingers through Max’s hair.

Holding Max close to his chest like this made him remember his dream again, but this time around, Max was very alive, snoring softly and letting out content hums as Kimi patted his hair. 

“Love you, isä.” Max suddenly mumbled. Kimi smiled tenderly, kissing Max’s forehead.

“Love you too, little one.”

**Author's Note:**

> isä = dad


End file.
